The First Crush
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Katy gets her First Crush, Jamie in despair is forced to ring his sister for advice. This is another Katy Reagan story prompted by Charlottarosa-Please read and review


The First Crush

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Blue Bloods characters just Katy Reagan

Summary- Katy gets her first crush a thing that horrifies Jamie to know end and torn on what to do he rings his sister Erin. This was prompted by Charlottarosa

Erin was laughing down the phone at him. It had stunned Jamie to the point where he was literally speechless staring blankly at his mobile phone.

"Thanks Erin" he snapped regaining some sense of dignity "I'll remember this come Christmas"

"I'm Sorry Jamie" Erin gasped still giggling "But after nearly twelve years of parenting you didn't think to prepare for the inevitable eventuality that Katy would get a crush on a boy?"

"No" Jamie said flatly "Katy is not dating Erin, she's going to college, getting a good stable life for herself and then when she's thirty she can bring a boy home."

He could practically hear his sister's eye roll over the phone, it was easy for her on the phone not to understand his predicament however, and she at least could have a conversation about boys with her daughter. Jamie knew any conversation with him and Katy would be horribly awkward and probably be the topic of discussion for the next Sunday dinner (because his brother really was an evil person). It wasn't that he hadn't planned for this, he had honestly the same way he had planned the boyfriend talk and the time he would have to start stockpiling in tampons and god-knows what else, but was it too much to ask that Katy could stay the little five year old with the stuffed unicorn?

"Who's the boy Jamie?" Erin asked having calmed down long enough to speak coherently "Andrew Mitchell" Jamie replied through gritted teeth. He had, had to suffer through listening about Andrew Mitchell before, about how he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio in his Titanic days and played on at least three sports teams, Jamie hated Andrew Mitchell, had never met him but loathed him on principle.

Katy was currently dancing around her room, talking animatedly to her best friend Shanna on the phone for at least an hour about the three minute conversation she had, had with that boy today, and it had got to the point where something about legs had mean mentioned, when Jamie had given up the pretence of not eavesdropping and had now regrettably rang his sister for advice. He didn't think Katy would appreciate him ripping the phone out of her hand and throwing it out the window.

Erin sighed apparently taking some pity on her younger brother despite being amused at the panicked phone call she had received ten minutes earlier which had resulting in Jamie's near parental breakdown. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Jamie actually had to pull the phone away from his ear and stare at it in disbelief, had his sister who was generally intelligent, not got the message. Of course he wanted her to talk to Katy! And while this was happening Jamie was going to pour himself a large beer and find out everything about Andrew Mitchell, that he needed to know.

"Yes I want you to talk to her" he almost cried "I want you to find out everything that you can and then report it to me so I can be prepared."

"Drop Katy round after Sunday Dinner then" Erin said smiling down the phone at her little brother, "I'll talk to her and see if I can find anything out but in the meantime you and Danny are not to do anything stupid, and that includes threating, background checks or anything that makes this boy uncomfortable ok?"

"Fine" Jamie said before saying "Thanks" and hanging up. Taking a deep breath he turned in the hallway just in time to catch Katy giggling before muttering something about "gym shorts". Sod it he thought grimly he needed a scotch.

Please Read and Review

Grammar may not be accurate but I did my best so…

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I have a few more chapters of Sought-After and Snatched left and hopefully the next one will be up by the end of the week.

For all those who like Trials and Tribulations of an older brother-wow was that surprising-it was initially a one shot but if you guys want another one then another chapter you guys will get.


End file.
